Marge On Strike
by AGFunkyMonk
Summary: When Marge leaves Homer in charge of the house for a few hours, she comes back to find her house is a disaster area. She then goes to live with Patty and Selma. Now, Homer, Bart, and Lisa must try and get Marge back. Please R


Note: I do not own any of these characters I mention in this story. Please don't sue me.  
  
"Homer, I'm going to the mall with some friends today, so I'm leaving you in charge of the kids for a few hours," called Marge, walking down the steps. She had a green dress on, as always. "Aw, but marge, I was planning to go to Moe's today to watch the game. Why do you have to go? Stay, just for a few more hours," pleaded Homer. He could tell what the answer was by his wife's face. "No, Homer! I do all of the work around here, while you sit around at that stupid bar!" "But marge," argues homer meekly, "Moe's isn't stupid, and it has a name. It's not just- Marge interrupted Homer. "Homer, that's not the point! I need a day off too, you know! And it's not tomorrow, it's not next week, IT'S TODAY!" Marge began breathing heavily. Homer is standing in front of her, taken aback. "Oh...ok, Marge," Homer agreed, " You, you're right. You need a day off too." Homer gives marge a hug. "Now, I'm bringing my cell phone with me just in case you needed to reach me....," Marge trailed off, "...An don't do anything stupid Homer." Marge gives Homer a kiss on the cheek, and then goes into the livingroom to say goodbye to her children. "Bart, Lisa, I want you to be good for your father. He'll be taking you to Moe's for- "Ooohhhhh" groaned Bart and Lisa. "Oh, come on kids, Moe's can't be all that bad, can it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Geeze, this place is a dump," grumbled Bart to Lisa. They were at Moe's sitting in a booth as their father was sitting at the bar, discussing "The Game". "How can Homer put up with this place. It smells rank and it's all germy." complained Lisa. Homer must have heard. "Oh, come on Lisa," he whined, "it's not that bad. I mean there's plenty of beer here..and, there's a tv!" Bart and Lisa roll their eyes. "Wow a t.v.!"Lisa said sarcastically, but quietly to Bart. "Yeah," said Bart stupidly, trying to imitate Homer, " you can do wonders with one of those." Bart and Lisa start to laugh, but they're interrupted by Homer's yell. "WHAT?! THAT'S THE WORST CALL I'VE EVER SEEN!! THIS REFEREE SUCKS!!" "Come on, Homer," said Moe, trying to calm Homer down, " it's not the end of the world. Why don't ya sit down and have another duff?" "No!," shouted Homer, "The unfairness of the referee makes me want to cry. I think I'm gonna go home....come on, kids, let's go." Bart and Lisa quickly get up and follow Homer out the door, thankful to be out of there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All through the drive home, Homer rambled on about the referee. "It's not fair, it's just not fair. That stupid referee robbed that poor guy of a touchdown." "I know dad," Lisa said, trying to comfort Homer, " the world is full of unfairness. Everyone suffers something unfair in life. It's just natural." "Really?" asked Homer curiously? "Even Superman and that guy from t.v.?" Lisa sighed, "Yes dad, even superman and.....that guy from t.v." "WOOHOO!" shouted Homer estatically, "Unfairness rules!" The car pulls into their driveway, and the three of them get out of the car, and enter their house. "Hey, kids, I almost forgot! There's this cool monster movie marathon on this afternoon," said Homer happily, "do you guys wanna watch it?" "SURE!" said Bart, who was very excited about this. "Ummm..." Lisa thought. Monsters weren't her thing. But then she looked into her father and brother's faces, and came up with an answer. "Yeah, I guess". Bart high fived Homer. "But," continued Lisa. Homer and Bart turn and look at her as if she was holding a bomb, "We need snacks." "I'll get 'em!" Cheered Homer. He rushed into the kitchen, flung open the refrigerator, and pulled out some salami, cheese, and bread, and began to make some sandwiches. After that, he pulled out a box of donuts that he kept on the top of the fridge. Finally, Homer put the salami and cheese back into the fridge and left the room...without noticing he left the refrigerator door open. About six hours passed, when Marge arrived home, carrying many bags. Bart, Lisa, and Homer were watching the final movie in the marathon. "Marge looks into the living room. "Mmmmm...it's covered in crumbs," she thought. "Hey mom!" greeted Lisa, "How was your day off?" "Relaxing!"marveled Marge, who wasn't used to going to the mall, aside from going there to buy birthday and Christmas presents. "I bought so many things I have no use for...and It felt great!" Marge greets the rest of the family, and headed into the kitchen to set her bags down. She screams. "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT HONEY?!" Homer dashes into the kitchen, followed close behind by Bart and Lisa. Marge is standing next to the refrigerator, arms clenched with fury. Because Homer forgot to close the refrigerator door, it has been open for over six hours. Everything in it was spoiled. Marge slowly turns and looks at Homer, Bart, and Lisa, who are all staring at marge with terrified faces. "Who..did..this?" Questioned Marge, through clenched teeth. Both Bart and Lisa pointed at Homer. "HOMER!," erupted Marge, "AFTER I TRUST YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THE KIDS AND THE HOUSE WHILE I'M GONE FOR A FEW HOURS, YOU GO AND LEAVE THE REFRIGERATOR DOOR OPEN, AND CAUSE EVERYTHING TO SPOIL!!!! WHAT'S MORE, THE LIVINGROOM IS A MESS! THERE'S CRUMBS ALL OVER THE PLACE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? "Well," Homer began, "er, you're not totally right. It was more than a few hours, it was six." That was the last straw. "WHAT?! THAT'S IT HOMER!," raged Marge. She was shaking from anger and disbelief, "UNTIL YOU DECIDE TO RESPECT ME, I'M MOVING OUT....AND...GOING ON STRIKE!" Marge stomps out of the room and up the steps.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice going dad!," shouted Bart, "what are we gonna do now?! You made mom totally explode!" "He's right," Lisa agreed, "I've never seen mom that angry before. I hope I'm not offending you by saying this, but you dad, are an idiot." "Oh..." Homer groaned, "Everyone hates me." He began to cry. "Aw, dad, we don't hate you," said Lisa in a comforting voice. She gives Homer a hug. Bart joins her. "Yeah dad, we don't hate you, you're just a loser sometimes." Homer wipes a tear from his eyes, "Aw, thanks kids," Marge suddenly stomps down the stairs carrying a suitcase, and into the kitchen, acting as if no one else is there but her. She walks over to the phone and dials a number. "Hey, Patty, it's Marge....I'm fine....Sorry this is on such short notice, but I'm moving in with you and Selma for a while....well, I can't say how long. All I know is I'll be staying until someone learns how to show me a little respect....yes, it's Homer...Hmmm..I'm not sure if I'm ditching him or not," Marge shoots Homer and angry look, "...ok, I'll be right over." Marge picks up her suitcase walks out of the kitchen, and out the front door. The sound of a car engine is heard, and shortly after, Marge is heard driving away. "Now what are we going to do?" Homer and Bart both asked, looking hopefully at Lisa. "Well," she began, "we can clean up the mess in the livingroom. I mean, that's one of the things mom was mad about." Lisa then looked at her father and brother, expecting them to complain. But instead, they both got up and entered the livingroom. They began to pick up the crumbs. Lisa walked in and joined them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour had passed since Marge left, but they already missed her. "I miss mom," whined Bart. "But she just left!" said Homer, who seemed to be enjoying himself. "Living without your mom'll be great! Think of all the possibilities." "Not so fast dad," Lisa said slyly, "living without mom is great now, but wait until you have to do laundry or cook dinner." Homer stared at Lisa. "Isn't it time for you to go to bed?" said Homer quickly, trying to change the subject. Bart looks at the clock. It reads 8:03 pm. "No way, dad!" protested Bart, "It's way too early. You won't get me to go to bed now if you have to drag me up the stairs!" "Hmm.....fine then, Bart. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. I'm afraid I must be going....SPOCK!" Homer grabs Bart's neck. Nothing happens. "D'OH!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 days later......  
  
It's early in the morning, and Homer, Bart, and Lisa are all asleep on the livingroom floor. Their clothes are tattered and dirty, and there are pieces of food scattered on the floor. Lisa begins to stir. "Yawn....this place is a mess," mumbled Lisa, tiredly looking around the room. "If we don't do something quick, mom will never come back." "Speaking of mom," added Bart, who woke of just after Lisa, "what do you think she's been doing?" Marge is sitting on the couch with her two sisters, three days earlier, laughing and making jokes, while watching t.v. She seems to be having the time of her life. We again join Bart and Lisa in the livingroom. They started cleaning up the room, while their dad slept. By the time Homer woke up, it was 12:23 in the afternoon. "Wow, I never thought I could sleep this late," said Homer, who was surprised at himself. "Dad, we're hungry," whined Bart, "Could you make us some lunch?" "Hmm....this will put my fathering skills to the test, but....ok." Homer walked over to the freezer, and pulled out some leftover chicken from a few days back, wrapped in aluminum foil "How's about some chicken?" asked Homer "Sounds great," Bart and Lisa replied. "Ok, I'll get it ready. You two go and watch t.v....or do whatever it is kids do. Bart and Lisa walked into the livingroom, sat down, and turned on the tv. Homer takes the chicken, and pops it in the microwave. He forgot to take of the aluminum foil. "Well, that's done," he said relieved. He walked into the livingroom and plopped down onto the couch. Only a few minutes had passed, when they hear a big explosion. "What did you do now?" cried Lisa, who was chasing Homer into the kitchen Bart followed. They all stopped and stared at a huge black chicken that appeared blown up. It was sitting on the counter, on top of a huge black mark, where the microwave used to be. "Oh, no!" screamed Bart, "you blew up the freakin' microwave!......Awesome!!" "BART!" shouted Lisa, "this isn't funny. Dad....WHAT DID YOU DO?" "All I did was put the chicken in the microwave." "Was it wrapped in anything?" "Umm..." Homer thought about this. "Yeah, It was wrapped in aluminum foil. But it was wrapped when I got it out!" "Oh dear God. Don't tell me you didn't know putting aluminum foil in the microwave could cause disaster?" "Uh, Well, If you don't want me to tell you that..." Lisa let out an annoyed sigh. "I think," she began, "we need mom back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Homer, Bart, and Lisa were on their way to Patty and Selma's apartment. The previous day, after Homer blew up the microwave, they all decided they needed Marge back, now. So, they did the laundry, cut the grass, and cleaned the house. Now, they're on the road to get their mom back "Here we are," said Homer anxiously. They piled out of the car and entered the apartment They came to their aunts' room, and knocked on the door. Selma answered. "Oh," she grumbled, "It's you. Marge, he's here." She walked back into the room, followed by Homer Bart, and Lisa, who closed the door. They walked up to Marge, who was sitting on the sofa, beside her two sisters, not as confident as they could be, but confident. "Um, Marge," started Homer, "you see, well, we uh, er, well......" "We wanted to apologize," finished Lisa, "for ruining all of the food in the refrigerator and leaving a mess in the livingroom." "But, If you come home, you'll be surprised to see everything clean and just like before you left," added Bart, hopefully. "So...Marge, honey," asked Homer, teary-eyed, "will you come back home?" Marge was still a little angry at Homer for being such an idiot. But when she looked into his eyes and the eyes of her kids, her anger seemed to disappear. "Well, you did apologize...and I would like to see what the house looks like...so, my answer is....yes. "WOOHOO!" cheered Homer. He, and Lisa danced in circles of joy, while Bart hugged Marge tightly. "We missed you mom. Being stuck with Homer for four days sucked." "Bart!," said Marge, laughing. Marge got up from the sofa, and followed her family out the door. Half-way out, she was stopped by Patty and Selma. "So, you're going back home?" asked Selma grumpily. "Yes," answered Marge. "And your not leaving Homer?" Patty , once again. "No," replied Marge, "I never was, and I never will." Marge walked out the door, and closed it behind her. The drive home was filled with happiness. "I'm so glad you're home!" said Homer excitedly, "I was stupid. I'm sorry I left the refrigerator door open. I'll never do anything like that again." "We've all heard that before," said Bart, as he was staring out of the car window. "BART!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our favorite family pulls into their driveway, talking happily. When they enter their house, Marge immediately stops talking, and makes a loud gasp. "Wow.....the house is so clean...I'm so proud of you three, you really did mean it when you said th house was as clean as it was before. Marge walk all around the downstairs, bewildered. She then enters the kitchen and sets down her suitcase. "Hey," said Marge, looking at the counter top, "What's that big black mark on the counter from? And where's the microwave?"  
  
THE END   
  
Author's note: Well, there it is. May I add that I wrote this fic at least two years ago, and my writing skills have improved since then. 


End file.
